deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches and oddities in Dead Space
Dead Space features a number of strange occurances, several of which provide some understanding of the underlying game mechanics. Many of them are created due to scripting; scripts that have no ability to deactivate often lead to bizarre or amusing results. See also Bugs for more standard glitches and game breakers. Chapter 1 Slasher Ignores Everyone but Isaac This is a very easy glitch in Chapter 1. Simply start a Cleared Game save game and go along until you enter the room where the first Slasher drops to the ceiling triggering the start of all the mayhem. Because you started a Cleared Game save, you start with your previous guns. After walking into the little hallway where the console is, shoot the vent on the far end of the hallway. A Slasher will come out. Run out of the hallway and into the room with Kendra and the rest. The Slasher will crawl through the vents and drop into the room. It stalks Isaac, but ignores everyone else in the room. It can be killed like a normal Slasher. Elevator glitch Probably the best known of Dead Space's glitches occurs in the hallway where Isaac is first chased by Necromorphs. After stepping into the elevator, the Necromorphs in the corridor all leap into vents above them; this is caused by a script that activates when Isaac moves past the line of the elevator door. However, the script can also activate backwards; if Isaac steps back outside, the Slashers will all drop back down again. Repeating this will lead to them jumping up and down. Chapter 2 Dance with me, Slasher This is an odd AI behaviour that's easily seen in any room with vents around the perimeter of an uninterrupted walkway, such as this chapter's room 'Main Lab'. When the quarantine begins, kill all but one Slasher on the top floor, then start running around the top floor walkways. The Slasher will detect Isaac is too far away to run to, and jump into the nearest vent. It will then jump out of the nearest vent to Isaac, by which time he will again be too far to run to, causing it to jump into the same vent. This will repeat indefinitely. Fighting is like breathing Isaac seems to be immune to a whole stack of things while swinging his fist. One of those things is suffocating. Go to Zero-G Therapy and melee constantly; even when Isaac runs out of air, he won't actually die until he stops meleeing. Cutter held like Line Gun You might be able to do this odd thing in other levels, but this should be the first level you can do it. First, change your Cutter to secondary fire mode, then aim at the blind woman (You have to do this before she dies), and then let go of aim, and you're holding it like a line gun until you aim AFTER she's dead. (Note: you might have to shoot her in order for it to work.) Dead People "move" After You start your first objective, open up the door and move the dead people around with kinesis to different places, and to make this odd thing even MORE odd, dimember them a little, then, leave, go to the store, go to the tram, and come back to the store, open the door, and you will see that they have "moved" from there place you put them to their original places. Disappering People In the same place as the previous oddiety, at the malfunctioning door, use stasis on it and put a person and an angle as if he would be split in half, then, when the door closes, his body will not be split in half, he will be through the door, then, he will disappear Chapter 3 Dead Slasher walking This is a great example of two scripts failing to check each other. In the room called 'Refueling Chamber' (the one with two Kinesis switches and a large gondola), there's a ramp leading away from the first switch. At the top is a small group of Swarmers and a single Slasher. Killing the Slasher means a later sequence doesn't make sense; as the Gondola returns after the second switch is pulled, a Slasher is seen running across the hallway and up the ramp. This is the same Slasher, and may well already be dead; if it is, there will be no Slasher waiting for Isaac up the ramp, despite the one just seen going there. This occurs because the script that spawns the Slasher at the top of the ramp doesn't check if the running Slasher script has triggered, and the running Slasher script doesn't check if the Slasher at the top of the ramp is still alive. Chapter 5 Guardian instant kill glitch The Guardian creature possess an instant kill attack which is designed to prevent Isaac simply running past it, but, as it turns out, the attack itself is a proximity-triggered script that has nothing to do with either the tentacle slash animation or the Guardian itself. To prove this, run close to a Guardian and melee it constantly. For whatever reason (most likely the same glitch as not dying while meleeing in vacuum), this prevents the slash animation playing, so instead the game seemingly stores the attack trigger until Isaac is no longer meleeing the Guardian. If the creature dies before Isaac stops hitting it, Isaac's head will explode for no apparent reason as soon as he stops. This is also why the Guardian's tentacle attack is unaffected by Stasis. Hunter kills itself This demonstrates that the script Necromorphs use to exit air vents has no means of checking if the exit is safe. As many are aware, if the Hunter is mobile while Isaac is in the control room of the Cryogenics Lab, it will jump into a vent, attempting to drop through the one in the control room and ambush him. However, the script always picks the air vent closest to Isaac's current location, regardless of what's happening there. This means if the Cryo-chamber is active and Isaac runs towards it as the Hunter enters a vent, it will exit in the middle of the sealed Cryo-chamber and kill itself. And there goes nothing The first time Isaac opens the door of the Cryogenics Lab, do not step inside. Instead, use Kinesis on the boxes that can be seen on the other side of the room and and take them and smash them outside, in the hallway. Reopen the door to the lab, take one or two steps and turn the camera left. Next to the door, that leads in the control room, is another box. Again use Kinesis on it and smash it when it reaches you. If you can see anything else that can be picked up, use Kinesis on it and get it. Now, you should head to the other door that leads to the control room (where Dr. Mercer is in), but to do so do not pass through the Cryo Chamber (which is the obvious shorter way), rather follow the wall that has the Stasis Recharger, until you reach the door. You will now notice that you cannot enter either of the doors leading in the control room, and that the scripted speech that Dr. Mercer was supposed to give, followed by the entrance of the Hunter in the lab, never happens, leaving you stuck in here. You can try to get out of the lab, and here is the part where the glitch really shows up. If you open the door to get out of the lab, the first thing you will notice is that the hallway is really dark.Take a step outside, and Isaac falls into nothing, until he dies as if he landed somewhere. Apparently, the game has not loaded the data for the hallway properly, so the first step you take is into nothing. Chapter 6 Isaac dies of...something This can be triggered sooner, but one of the first places it's likely to be encountered is the zero gravity room 'Refrigeration West.' This room has numerous jumps past gratings, which can easily trigger this glitch. It seems the game's calculation of whether a jump is possible or not tends towards the 'yes' side if the result is unclear. This can result in Isaac's head grazing a surface and him becoming stuck against it, stuck in the 'jumping' pose. After a while, he dies of nothing in particular. Chapter 9 USM Valor suffers premature explosion This is a case of a script assuming the player will not do something they don't have to. In the second floor of the Engine Room, once the burners at the back of the room are deactivated, Isaac is supposed to take the Singularity Core, which triggers a series of explosions. If he instead backtracks to the previous save point, there will be a series of explosions anyway, as the script is seemingly triggered by the burners being deactivated, not the core being removed. Gravity Panel Marine standing mid-air and killable. This is, by far, the most distrubing and surreal glitch in Dead Space. Just after you spot the Gravity Panal Marine moaning in pain on the ceiling, you'll come into the room with a Divider, four Exploders, and the shooting gallery. During the fight, be sure to kill at least one of the Exploders without popping its pustule. After all of the enemies are dead, grab a pustule with Kenesis and walk with it back to the Marine. He will be in the same position as before, only he'll be standing and staring directly at you. You still can't shoot him with any of your conventional weapons, but launching the pustule at him will kill him just like any other enemy, with all of his limbs blown away. Later on, when you'll be on the other side of the hallway, his corpse will have already disappeared. There also seems to be a yellow-colored fluid where his body should have been on the ceiling, which may or may not be a small piece of Corruption, the only piece that would be in the whole chapter. This glitch has only occured once and hasn't been retested, so multiple tries may be required and may vary depending on which version of the game is being played on certain systems. Chapter 10 Multiplying Dividers If Isaac makes his way to the cabinet containing the Crew key by an elevator, two Dividers appear on the floor below. However, if Isaac decides not to engage them, leaving the room and returning to save the game in a lobby and then reloading the game. It is very possible to trigger a second pair of Dividers to spawn. It seems as if this process is infinite, which can be both a complication and a benefit, and also must be a script error. The Dividers can be killed from the above balcony. Note, that some thrown objects (like cups, tin cans, brooms, etc.) will reappear in their original locations after leaving the room and returning. Chapter 12 Critical health glitch After saving the game with Isaac's health at critical (the bar appearing completely black), reloading the game results in restoring one full length health point, just like using a small health pack. Category:Content